herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elise Pearson
Elise (known to her parents as Elise Jr., since her mother's name is Elise Sr.) is the female tritagonist of the animated series Dan Vs. She is the wife of Chris. She is very tough and smart and is considered to be pretty. She puts up with Dan, and although finds a lot of his motives just crazy, she sometimes joins in on his schemes, usually with her own motives though. Appearance Elise is an athletic-built woman with purplish eyes and maroon hair, wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, jeans and maroon shoes. Personality and Traits Elise loves her husband Chris and doesn't always approve of him hanging out with Dan or helping him with his revenge plots, but never tries to stop him. While she usually doesn't get along with Dan, they seem to be a bit more friendly towards each other as she has assisted him with his schemes, though they can still be pretty hostile to one another. Elise has a brother named Ben, who, along with her parents, seems to not like Chris very much. She is an agent for the government with her code name being Dancing Shadow, and has kept this a secret from everyone, including her parents and even Chris. It has been hinted in one or two episodes that she wants children, but Chris is reluctant for unknown reasons. She has a strong phobia of magicians due to a traumatic experience in her childhood. She can be selfish at times, like in Dan Vs. Dancing when she went to great lengths to win a dancing contest to fulfill her childhood dream, but she is generally kind and friendly to most people. Elise is named after her mother Elise Sr., and so her mother often calls her junior, much to her chagrin. She has had multiple boyfriends in the past, and in one episode her parents even tried to set her up with one named Colby, but she remained loyal to Chris. History Not much is known about Elise's past, but is is thought that her childhood wasn't too happy. It has been seen that she has had bad experiences in New Mexico when she was a young child, and mentioned that she has lived in Japan when she was a teenager. Though, in Japan, she did h ave a bad run in with the Koshugi clan when she lived there, so she does have a blood feud with the clan. Trivia *She has been shown to have incredible ninja skills and the ability to fly a complex alien spacecraft. * She owns a Ninjato. *She might be a fan of Space Invaders. Category:Heroines Category:Ninjas Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Spy Category:Martial Artists Category:Dan Vs. Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Important Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Gunmen Category:Siblings Category:Inventors Category:Military Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Married Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Tertiary Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Video Gamer